


When the rain falls

by MurkyMuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, not a reveal, reference to Origin episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, it was not Marinette standing there. It was his Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the rain falls

**Author's Note:**

> So, between the Origin episodes and Jackady, I was inspired to write a little drabble.

Rain drops slid down the leather of his suit. Puddled water splashed beneath his boots as he jumped roof from roof. Thunder echoed in the distance as the sounds of city droned on and on like his world hadn’t been flipped upside down. With a grunt, Chat Noir hopped down into an alley. Cat-like eyes stared at the brick wall before him. The sudden urge to call forth his destructive power rose up, welling in him like a storm surge. Chat Noir squeezed his eyes shut and clinched his fist. Claws pressed hard against the inside of his quaking hands.

Headlights from a passing car lit up the alley. When the light vanished seconds later, Adrien Agreste stood in the place of Chat Noir. Plagg quickly huddled into his shirt and gave the rain a disgruntled glare.

“Adrien, we can’t stay out here…”

“Well, we can’t go back either!”

Plagg’s ears fell.

Adrien exhaled slowly, “I’m sorry, Plagg. I just…”

“It’s okay”, the kwami replied and nuzzled against him.

Adrien pulled his coat close in an attempt to better cover Plagg from the rain. He wasn’t sure how well it worked. His clothes were already soaked through. He was cold and shivering. However, Adrien couldn’t find it in himself to care all that much. Any physical discomfort was no match for the emotional turmoil swirling in his chest.

He couldn’t go back. He wouldn’t go back.

He had his Miraculous and a few pieces of (surely now damp) cheese. The weight of Marinette’s lucky charm that he’d never gotten around to giving back to her was in his other pocket. Adrien reached for it and brushed his thumb across the green centerpiece.

“…I could use a little luck right now…”

Adrien began walking aimlessly through the rain hazed streets of Paris. Few people were out this time of night, especially in this weather. Fewer people even glanced at him as he walked by. He wandered how long it would take for someone (Natalie) to notice he was missing. Surely his father (the word resounded in his mind like a pained cry and muffled curse) would have the police looking for him by morning. Or if not the police then-

The thought was stopped short as he blinked away water from his eyes. A white building sat across the street with ‘Boulangerie Patisserie’ imprinted above the shop in gold. While the store was closed for the night, the windows upstairs were lit. Warmth radiated from the home, seemingly lapping across Adrien’s chilled skin even though he was far away. He could almost hear the family’s laughter.

Plagg squirmed in his shirt and poked his head out, “You should ask that Marinette girl for help.”

“I can’t drag her into this just because you want to be dry and warm.”

“Then meet up Ladybug already”, Plagg huffed.

“We don’t have patrol until tomorrow.”

Plagg let out a whine as Adrien turned away from the Dupain bakery. He glanced back once at the silhouettes of his classmate’s family before heading toward the park. As thunder sounded again, Adrien huddled by one of the fountains. He curled his arms around himself in an attempt to give Plagg and himself a little warmth.

A few long minutes later, the drizzle of rain that had been a constant all night was suddenly gone.

“Adrien?”

He looked up into blue eyes laden with confusion and worry. His classmate stood in front of him, holding a familiar black umbrella to shield him from the rain.

“Marinette? What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing out here? I saw you outside and you-you’re-” She took a breath and just looked at him, “Something is wrong, isn’t it?”

Maybe it was the softness and caring in her voice. Maybe it was how the rain dripped from her pigtails. Maybe it was the way the shadows cloaked around her bright blue eyes like a mask. But, for a moment, it was not Marinette standing there. It was his Lady. The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them.

“My father is Hawkmoth.”  

Horror slowly spread across her face as another rumble of thunder echoed in the distance.

Adrien cringed. He shouldn’t have said that. He didn’t want to get anyone involved. He didn’t want Marinette or any of his friends to be in danger. He- He didn’t want his friend (his Princess) to look at him like that.

Rain drops once again hit his face as the umbrella clattered to the ground. Arms wrapped tightly around him. It took Adrien a stunned moment to realize that Marinette was hugging him. Ever so slowly he relaxed into her embrace and, for the first time in the hours since his discovery, felt some semblance of peace.


End file.
